Oročimaru
Oročimaru (大蛇丸, Orochimaru), je jedan od tri legendarna Sanina sela lišća. Sa ambicijom da otkrije sve tajne ovog sveta, krenuo je da traži besmrtnost, kako bi mogao dovoljno dugo da poživi da ispuni svoj zadatak. Nakon što je uhvaćen u vršenju eksperimente na svojim sugrađanima zarad besmrtnosti, biva prinuđen da zauvek napusti selo. Godinama nakon toga planira konačno uništenje Konohe kao pravi način da se osveti i pokaže kakvu je moć dobio. Nakon što je poražen od strane Saskea Učihe, počinje da kroz Kabuta posmatra Saskea shvativši da je njegov pristup bio pogrešan. Kada ga je Saske oslobodio, stupa u borbu protiv desetorepog demona Džubija i odbranu sela priznavši svoju grešku. Po završetku rata prestaje sa vršenjem kriminalnih radnji. Pozadina Tim Hiruzen Oročimaru je imao slično detinjstvo kao Saske, kao mali je ostao bez roditelja i porodice, bio je veoma inteligentan i sposoban dečak, još kao mali je razvio ljubav prema zmijama i počeo da ih sakuplja i neguje. Međutim Sarutobi je rekao da je Oročimaru jedan od najjačih šinobija Konohe i da bi kao Hokage bio veoma uspešan, ali ono što je Sarutobija mučilo bilo je Oročimaruov nedostatak ljubavi prema selu zato ga najverovatnije i nije proglasio za Četvrtog Hokagea. Oročimaru je jednom prilikom kao dete posetio grob svojih roditelja i video je zmijsku kožu na grobu, pitao je Sarutobija šta je to a on mu je odgovorio da to znači bogatstvo i moć, Oročimaru je od tog trenutka počeo da gaji osećanja prema moći i slavi. Sarutobi je jednom prekomentarisao da je Oročimaru dok je bio mlađi bio pametniji čak i od njega. Drugi Šinobi Svetski Rat Hiruzen je smatrao Oročimarua svojim omiljenim učenikom. Tokom rata na frontu Sela kiše, tri saborca Cunade Džeraja i Oročimaru su se borili sa Hanzom Salamanderom, nindžom na nivou Kagea, svetske reputacije. Pošto su jedini od masovnih trupa uspeli da prežive dovoljino dugo protiv Hanzoa samoga, Hanzo ih je imenovao Saninima ili tri legendarne nindže (伝説の三忍, Densetsu no Sannin). Za vreme svog boravka u Selu kiše, tri sanina pronalaze tri siroćeta; Jahika, Konan i Nagata. Videvši da su veće na ivici smrti, Oročimaru predlaže da ih ubiju kako bi im prekratili muke. Džeraja govori da nema potrebe za tim uz obećanje da će ih on čuvati i trenirati. Tim Oročimaru Dok je još bio građanin Sela Lišća, Oročimaru kao i svaki Džonin je dobio svoj tim. Nepoznata su još dva člana njegovog tima ali se zna da je Anko bila njegova učenica. Oročimaru je Anko naučio mnoštvo zmijskih tehnika, jedna od njih je i tehnika zmije senke. Oročimaru je takođe na Anko stavio i Prokleti Pečat tj. njegov Džuindžicu. Posleratne aktivnosti U animeu, Oročimaru je prikazan kao krivac za poslednje do sada divljanje Gjukija u Selu oblaka. On se ušunjao u selo, a zatin se predstavio kao Fukaijev lekar. Nateravši ga da pojede posebne gendžicu pilule za uspavljivanje, uspeo je da izvuče zver iz njega. Posle oslobađanja Gjukija, uspeva da prikupi deo njegovog DNK.Zatim, Oročimaru postaje član ANBU-ove fondacije Koren i direktno u Danzovoj službi. Tada je Oročimaru sreo Kabutoa, dok je Danzo prisiljavao Nonou da odradi misiju za Koren. Kada je Oročimaru, predao svoj zahtev za poziciju Četvrtog Hokagea, Hiruzen konačno nije mogao da ga prihvati jer je znao potencijalno zlo koje tinja u njegovom učeniku. Kada je konačno za novog Hokagea izabran Minato Namikaze, Oročimaru je odlučio da jednom za svagda preseče sve veze sa selom. Tada pokreće eksperiment koristeći drveni stil iz Haširaminog DNK koje je ubrizgao u šezdesetoro dece od kojih je samo jedno preživelo. Shvativši da je eksperiment propao, on ubrizgava Haširamine ćelije u Danzovu ruku. Posle odredjenog vremena Oročimaru, lud od ambicije, iz razloga što nije postao Hokage, tajno otima seljane i vrši u tajnoj laboratoriji nad njima eksperimente u potrazi za tajnim džicuom. Treči Hokage shvata o čemu se radi i upada u laboratoriju sa dva ANBU operativca. Oročimaru priznaje svoje zločine i govori da hoće da otkrije tajnu nindžucua. Potom koristi džicu da ubije svoje protivnike, ali Treći preživljava netaknut i teška srca ga pušta da beži u nadi da se nikada više neće sresti sa svojim učenikom. Tokom bekstva Oročimaru sreće Kakašija koji je tada radio za ANBU tajnu organizaciju. Kakaši tada pravi Raikiri i ranjava Oročimarua, ali bez obzira na to biva zamrznut od straha i ostavljen paralisan. Oročimaru dalje nastavlja svoj beg. Boravak u Akackiju Kada je pobegao iz sela Džeraja kreće za njim da ga urazumi ali dolazi do borbe. Džeraja ga i dalje prati i saznaje sve više o njegovim daljim planovima. Pre nego što je napustio selo Oročimaru je poslat da ubije Nonou i Kabuta, ali on to ne čini, već privoljava Kabuta da radi za njega, ispričavši mu stvarnu priču o Danzovoj prevari. Lutajući po svetu, Oročimaru počinje da prikuplja imformacije o kriminalnoj organizaciji Akacuki. Nekoliko nedelja kasnije ga pronalaze vođa Pejn i Oročimaruov budući partner Sasori. Tu dolazi do borbe u kojoj Oročimaru na izgled gubi ali se on zapravo igrao sa Sasorijem da bi na kraju pokušao da ukrade Pejnov Rinegan. Tada ga Pejn oduvava jednim džinovskim Šinra Tenseijem. Rekavši mu da je vreme igre gotovo, Pejn nudi Oročimaruu da stupi u njihovu organizaciju i on pristaje. Međutim, Oročimaru prepoznaje da je Pejn zapravo Jahikovo telo kojeg je nekada pronašao kao siroče u selu kiše sa svojim članovima tima Saninima. Ne govoreći ništa, polazi za njima i stupa u Akacuki. Tada biva sparen sa Sasorijem i dobija bledo plavi prsten pod imenom nebo (ili beskraj). On i Sasori su delovali kao veoma efikasan tim. Jednom prilikom, Oročimaru, unutar organizacije, pokušava da ukrade Itačijevo telo zbog Šaringana. Zaletevši se, Oročimaru biva poražen od strane Itačija i nateran da zbog nepoverenja napusti Akacuki. Sposobnosti Kao jedan od sanina i kao S - Rang kriminalac, Oročimaru je veoma moćan nindža. Kao dete bio je veoma talentovan i smatran je genijem, a tokom invazije na Selo Lista, Treći Hokage je smatrao da niko u selu nije dovoljno jak da mu se suprostavi. Sa velikom lakoćom je ubio Četvrtog Kazekagea Rasu koji je u tom trenutku bio najmoćniji šinobi Sela Peska. Čak i Kakaši koje je jedan od najačih džonina Sela Lista je bio u strahu kada se susreo sa Oročimaruom. Za vreme invazije Anko Mitaraši je rekla dabi jedina osoba koja bi mogla da zaustavi Oročimarua mogao biti Minato Namikaze. Saske je izjavio da ne bi uspeo da ubije Oročimarua da on nije bio prilično oslabljen. Oročimaru je u prvom delu bio sposoban da se bori sa Džerajom i Cunade kada nije mogao da pomera ruke, kao i da se ravnopravno bori sa Narutom u njegov četvorepom obliku, u drugom delu. Tajdžicu Oročimaru je vešt u tajdžcuu. Koristeći ga, mogao je da se nesmetano bori sa Saskeom koji je posedovao Šaringan sa dva tomoa. Bio je vešt u kombinovanju različitih udaraca, uz veliku brzinu kretanja. Takođe, ima izuzetnu fizičku snagu s obzirom da je mogao da sruši drvo udarcem nogom, kao i da uništi veliki deo jako velikog drveta. Nindžicu Oročimaru je veoma vešt u nindžicuu.U želji da nauči svaki džicu ima veliki arsenal tehnika nindžicua. Može da koristi vetroviti, zemljani i vodeni stil, a kada je prešao u telo klona Belog Zecua mogao je da koristi i drveni stil zbog Haširaminih ćelija. Najjača odbrambena tehnika koju koristi je Trostruki Rašumon koju koristi da prizove 3 lavlje kapije kako bi se zaštitio od mnogih napada. Takođe, Oročimaru je bio veoma vešt u korišćenju medicinskih tehnika i uspeo je da ovlada Čakra Skalpelom. Često koristi tehniku kopije lica da zavara svoje protivnike tako što krade lice nekog drugog što mu je omogućilo da u potpunosti oponaša Četvrtog Kazekagea kojeg je prethodno ubio. Zmijske Moći Oročimaru je simbol za sve vrste zmijskih tehnika. Njegova najjača zmijska tehnika je Tehnika osmoglave zmije kojom se on transformiše u džinovsku zmiju veću od i snažniju od Mande koja je veličine Itačijevog kompletnog Susana. Bio je sposoban da stvori formaciju od 10 000 zmija pa je čak pokušavao da nauči i zmijski sejdž mod što mu nije pošlo za rukom jer nije našao dovoljno jako telo za to. Njegov stil borbe se odnosi na zmije senke to jest džicu pri kome zmije izleći iz njegovih rukava i napadaju protivnika.Kao i ostali sanini, Oročimaru koristi džicu prizivanja da prizove zmije koje su smeštene u Rijučido Pećini. Od svih zmija je najveća Manda, kolosalna zmija koja je takozvani šev Rijučido Pećine. Sendžicu Oročimaru je naučio Sendžicu u Rjuči pećini veoma mlad, iako se sa Sendžicuom može naučiti Sejdž mod (Što je veoma moćno) Oročimaru Sejdž mod nikada nije mogao da koristi, razlog je zato što njegovi "domaćini" tela nisu bili dovoljno jaki za takvu vrstu Sejdž Moda. Umesto sejdž moda napravio je poseban džuindžicu Prokleti pečat pomoću svoje sendžicu čakre. Kendžicu Rečeno je da je Oročimaru bio vrlo vešt u kendžicuu. Proveo je godine tražeći Tocuka mač ali bezuspešno. Umesto toga napravo je drugi mač ispe snage, Kusanagi mač. Ovaj mač je vrlo karakterističan za Oročimaruov stil borbe. On je nesalomiv i može sa lakoćom da probije skoro sve. Takođe on može da produži svoju oštricu u zavisnosti od toga koliko koliko je čakre uloženo. Konačno, ako je mač na nekoj udaljenosti od Oročimarua, on ga može dozvati pomeranjem svojih prstiju. Džicu Prizivanja : Reanimacija Ovu tehniku je Oročimaru usavršio do najvišeg nivoa. Nju je kreirao Drugi Hokage Tobirama Sendžu a koristio ju je i Kabuto Jakuši. Prvi put je koristi protiv Hiruzena u njihovoj borbi kada priziva Haširamu i Tobiramu. Tom prilikom je Hiruzen zaustavio treći kovčeg u kome je verovatno trebao da bude Minato ili Madara Učiha. Kasnije uspeo je da oživi 4 prethodna hokagea i bio je u stanju da ih sve kontroliše. Zato se smatra da je on usavršio ovu tehniku. Eksperimenti i Besmrtnost Oročimaru je vršio mnoge eksperimente i tako napravio mnoge nove tehnike. Stvorio je razne vrste znakova kletve kao i tehniku Prenosa duše koja mu daje večni život. Oročimaru se tada transformiše u veliku belu zmiju i prelazi u telo nekog drugog kako bi produžio svoj život. Znak kletve Oročimaru daje svojim pomoćnicima i žrtvama kako bi im dao nove moći ili mogao da ih kontroliše. Ono što je Oročimaru tražio su retki Kekei Genkaiji kao što su Šaringan i Šikotsumjuaku. Plan mu je bio da nađe dovoljno jako telo od osobe sa vrlo retkim i moćnim Kekej Genkaijem i onda ga zaposedne(na primer Saske ili Kimimaro). Rok tela ističe na svake 3 godine kada Oročimaru mora da pređe u novo telo.Tokom njegove borbe sa Hiruzenom izjavio je sledeće :'' Starenje je tužna i isprazna pojava, treba samo da pogledam u tebe da se toga podsetim.Ti ćeš umreti ovde starče, a ja ću preći u novo snažno telo''. Kada je Hiruzen zapečatio njegove ruke Oročimaru je ostao bez ikakvog džicua koji traži znakove rukama.Ni prelazak u novo telo mu nije vratio dušu u ruke iz čega sledi da je taj nedostatak dela duše razlog da kroz ruke u opšte ne može da se vrši protok čakre.Nakon što je oslobodio duše 4 hokagea oslobodio je i svoje ruke. Ostale sposobnosti Oročimaru je veoma vešt u fuindžicuu. Može je da koristi petoznaki pečat kao o oslobađanje petoznakog pečata. Takođe je sposoban da koristi džicu Strah od smrti kako bi mogao da parališe svoje protivnike i prikaže im trenutak njihove smrti.Ovo je moćan gendžicu ali nije ni prići nečemu kao što je Itačijev Cukojomi. Oročimaru je takođe imao moć da izduži vrat dokle god on želi, da isplazi jezik čak i do sunca, i pretvori svoj jezik u zmiju. Inteligencija Pored svega, Oročimaru ima i visok stepen inteligencije. On je majstor prevare i obmane. Godinama je bežao od hapšenja i prolazio neprimetno kroz bilo koju državu. Prevario je toliko ljudi i nadmudrio najpametnije šinobije. Prvo bi se upoznao sa prošlošću žrtve a zatim mu obećao moć i tako ga pripojio sebi. Bio je toliko intelektualno nadmoćan da je prevario selo peska i naterao ih da ratuju na njegovoj strani. Pre nego bi stupio u borbu dobro bi upoznao protivnikove moći. I Oročimaru i Kabuto su od početka znali da Tobi nije pravi Madara Učiha. Posedovao je i izvanredno znanje o šinobi svetu i raznim tehnikama i nindžama. Takođe je upoznat u moći nekih dojdžicua kao što su Šaringan, Mangekjo Šaringan i Rinegan. Njegova mana je bila to što je podcenjivao svoje protivnike što ga je na kraju koštalo njegovih ruku i celokupnog džicua. Prvi deo Čunin ispit Prvi put u animeu, Oročimaru se pojavljuje na drugom delu čunin ispitu u šumi smrti prerušen u genina sela trave Šiore. Tada sreće Saskea i Sakuru i koristi strah od smrti na njima ostavljajući ih paralisane od straha. Saske se oslobađa zabivši kunai u koleno. On stupa u borbu sa Saskeom i pušta ga da ga što više napada kako bi mogao da vidi sve njegove sposobnosti. Zapravo se sve vreme samo igrao sa Saskeom. Po završetku borbe on otkiva svoj svoj identitet. Potom mu daje znak kletve i obećava mu moć. Invazija na Konohu Oročimaru je zapravo odlučio konačno i zauvek da istrebi selo lišća, zato je prevario Selo peska i sa njima sklopio savez. Ubivši Rasu, lako je prevario selo peska s obzirom da Oročimaru ima sposobnost da promeni svoje lice. Kasnije na čunin ispitima Oročimaru dolazi prerušen u Četvrtog Kazekagea. Iako mu je glavni cilj bio da uništi Selo lišča, takođe je želeo sa uzme Saskea Učihu, kako bi dobio njegovo mlado telo i šaringan. Nakon što Oročimaruov bivši Učitelj Treći Hokage saznaje da je sve prevara i delo Oročimarua, upada u borbu sa svojim učenikom, borba postaje napeta nakon što Sarutobi saznaje da je Oročimaru ovladao tehnikom Reinkarnacije'', ''Oročimaru oživljuje prethodne Hokagee Haširamu i Tobiramu.Tokom borbe Oročiamaru pokušava da oživi i trećeg šinobija (verovatno Minata ili Madaru) ali ga je Hiruzen sprečio. Shvativši da je Oročimaru jači od njega i da ga ne može pobediti, Sarutobi je bio prinuđen da iskoristi džicu Četvrtog Hokagea: Tehniku Kosača Smrti, Nakon što je upotrebljava Sarutobi je zapečatio Oročimaruove ruke i on nije bio u stanju ni da ih pomera, a kamoli da koristi tehnike rukama. Nakon toga Oročimaru ubija Sarutobija svojim mačem Kusanagi. Kasnije kada se napad završio i Seljanji Sela Peska shvataju da ih je Oročimaru prevario, izvinjavaju se građanima Sela lista. Potraga za Cunade Nakon neuspeha, izgubljenih ruku, i propale invazije, besni Oročimaru se vraća nazad u selo zvuka. Oročimaru i Kabuto zatim kreću u potragu za Cunade kako bi ona izlečila Oročimaruove ruke. Njih dvojca je pronalaze i Oročimaru joj izlaže ponudu: ako ona izleči njegove ruke, on će vratatiti Dana i Navakija u život. Potom joj daju sedam dana da razmisli. Nakon određenog roka njen odgovor je negativa. Tamo na otvorenom polju Cunade stupa u borbu sa Kabutom koji bi je pobedio da se nisu pojavili Naruto, Šizune i Džeraja. Tada Cunade prevazilazi svoj strah od krvi i staje na noge kao pravi šinobi. U tom trenutku sanini koriste džicu prizivanja. Oročimaru priziva Mandu, Džeraja Gamabunta, a Cunade Kacuja. Manda tada od Oročimarua zahteva 100 ljudskih žrtava po završetku borbe ne znajući da on ne može da koristi ni jedan od svojih džicua. Na kraju Oročimaru, prekida borbu i govori da će se vratiti. Misija Saskeovog povratka U svom skrovištu u selu zvuka, videvši da mu se telo raspada, šalje svoju elitno gardu, Četvorku zvuka da dovedu Saskea iz Konohe. U poteru za njima kreću Naruto, Šikamaru, Kiba, Nedži i Čodži, a kasnije im se pridružuju i Gara, Temari i Kankuro. Saske ipak, uspeva da dođe u Selo zvuka ali sam i sa zakašnjenjem. Videvši da Saske neće moći da stigne na vreme, Oročimaru biva prinuđen da uđe u telo jednog od svojih zatvorenika tj. Gendžumarua. Svi članovi četvorke i Kimimaro su poginuli u borbi sa članovima tima za vraćanje Sakea koji jedva preživljavaju taj sukob. Drugi deo Misija na mostu neba i zemlje Dve i po godine kasnije, Jamato kao privremeni vođa tima Kakaši, odlučuje da pođe sa svojim timom na misiju u nadi da će pronaći Saskea. Koristeći svoju drvenu transformaciju, Jamato se transformiše u Sasorijevu Hiroko lutku koji je trebao da se susretne sa svojim špijunom Kabutom. Međutim, Oročimaru dolazi sa Kabutom u tajnosti i on Čakra skalpelom napada "Hiroka". Tada se otkriva da je to zapravo Jamato i članovi tima 7 istupaju iz svog skrovišta. Oročimaru potom objašnjava komfuznom Kabutu pravu istinu o Sasorijevoj obmani. Potom tim 7 i Jamato stupaju u borbu protiv dve zle nindže. Iako je iznenađen što vidi Jamato, njegov bivši eksperiment da je preživeo, više se interesuje da li je Naruto ojačao koliko i Saske i zato ulazi u borbu sa njim. Dokle god je Naruto bio u svom trorepom obliku oročimaru je mogao da izbegava njegove napade u cilju daljeg testiranja njegovih sposobnosti. Nakon što Naruto gubi kontrolu od besa ulazi u četvororepu fazu. Oročimaru je tada rekao da mora da bude mnogo više oprezan zbog velike mogućnosti da će ga njegovo telo domaćin odbaciti zbog korišćenja Kusanagi mača zarad napada na Naruta. Po završetku borbe i nakon što se malo oporavio, Oročimaru prilazi Saju koji mu nudi Danzovu poruku u kojoj Danzo nudi Oročimaruu saradnju u sprovođenju nove invazije na Konohu. Zaintrigiran, Oročimaru prebacuje Kabuta, Saja i sebe u njegovu tajnu jazbinu. Kasnije, članovi tima 7 pristižu i Oročimaru stupa u novu borbu sa Narutom i Sajem kako bi testirao Sajevu odanost. Odlazi pre kraja borbe, a kasnije zaustavlja Saskea da ne ubije tim jer bi oni mogli da ubiju još Akacuki članova kao što su Sasorija. Misija Itačijevog Gonjenja Shvativši da će ga njegovo trenutno telo domaćin vrlo brzo odbaciti, Oročimaru odlučuje da je najbolje da što pre preuzme Saskeovo telo. Zatim se on i Kabuto prisećaju svega što je dovelo do Saskeovog bega iz Konohe. Pre nego što je uspeo da završi svoj plan, Saske uspada u njegovu odaju i pokušava da ga ubije svojim Čidori Kopljem, ali mu samo probija ruku. U tom trenutku Oročimaru otkriva svoj pravi oblik, Veliku Belu Zmiju sastavljenu od mnoštva malih zmija kako bi se pokrenuo proces zamene tela. Zatim, Oročimaru uspešno započinje ovaj proces i uvlači Saskea u drugu dimenziju. Oročimaru skoro uspeva da preuzme telo ali Saske koristi gendžicu kako bi preokrenuo proces u svoju korist i apsorbovao Oročimarua unutar svog ličnog tela. Saske zatim dobija mogućnost da koristi neke Oročimaruove moći ali uvek mora da odloži određenu količinu čakre za suzbijanje Oročimarua kako se on ne bi oslobodio. Suđena borba dva brata U toku njegove borbe sa Itačijem, Saskeova čakra je već bila na izmaku. Oročimaru je tada video priliku da iskoristi džicu osmoglave zmije i na taj način jednom za svagda izađe iz svog zatočeništva u znaku kletve i preuzmne Saskeovo telo. Tada njegova zmija biva probodena od strane Itačijevog mača na šta Oročimaru govori da će biti potrebno mnogo više od običnog trika da se on pobedi. Ipak biva iznenađen videvši da je to zapravo Tocuka mač koji je godinama tražio. Potom on i njegova zmija zajedno sa Saskeovim znakom kletve bivaju zapečaćeni Tocuka mačem. Tri male bele zmije pre pečaćenja uspevaju da itađu iz Oročimaruovog tela i odgmižu što dalje. Ipak jedna biva spaljena od strane Amaterasu plamenova. Četvrti Šinobi Svetski Rat: Klimaks U tiku svoje borbe sa Saskeom i Itačijem, Kabuto je više puta pomislio da je on zapravo Oročimaru. Nekoliko puta je manifestovao Oročimaruovo zmijsko ili ljudsko obličje na svom telu u cilju vršenja moćnog napada na svoje protivnike. Na sreću braća se brane pomoću svog Susana. Nakon Kabutovog poraza, i pomovnog ujedinjenja sa Džugom i Suigecuom, Saske otkiva da Oročimaru zapravo nije mrtav već njegova volja živi u nebeskom znaku kletve. S toga, odlučuje da ga oslobodi. Prvobitno Džugo uzima deo Kabutovog modifikovanog zmijskog mesa kao osnovu za živo telo. Saske tada pokreće suprotnu tehniku pečaćenja kletve na Ankoinom prokletom pečatu neba. Oročimaru tada biva oslobođen. Oročimaru tada govori Saskeu da je on već dovoljno posmatrao ovaj rat iz Kabutovog uma i da nije zainteresovan da ućestvuje u njemu. Takođe govori da za sebe misli da nije dovoljno jak da preuzme Saskeovo telo i da će mu dati odgovore koje želi. Potom, Oročimaru, Saske, Suigecu i Džugo odlaze u Konohu. Oročimaru ih vodi do tvrđave maski Uzumaki klana da uzme masku is tvrđave a potom ih vodi do Naka svetilišta. Oročimaru tamo stavlja masku na lice, i priziva Kosača kako bi oslobodio duše prva četiri hokagea iz Ništavila da oni Saskeu daju potrebne odgovore. Nakon što oslobađa duše, Džugo iz Saskeovog tela vadi 5 klonova belog Zecua. Od njih 5, 4 su poslužili kao žive žrtve za džicu reanimacije, dok peti postaje Oročimaruovo novo telo kako bi sebe spasao od smrti zbog buđenja kosača. Hiruzen biva začuđen, rekavši da je mislio da će ga Oročimaru oživeti da napadne Konohu a ne da da odgovore Saskeu. Zatim hokagei daju Saskeu odgovore na njegova pitanja a potom svi (pridružuje im se i Karin) odlaze na bojno polje da se suoče sa Madarom, Tobijem i Desetorepim demonom Džubi. Prazni Period Po završetku rata, Oročimaru je nastavio sa eksperimentima ali je prestao sa svojim kriminalnim delovanjima. Ipak uprkos tome, Selo lišća je izgubilo poverenje u njega. Iz tog razloga dozvoljeno mu je da živi u svom skrovištu na maloj udaljenosti od Konohe pod stalnom prismotrom Jamata koji bi sve vreme čuvao njegovu jazbinu. U jednom trenutku dobio je sina Micukija. Epilog Naruto Gaiden: Sedmi Hokage i Grimizno Proleće Naruto, Saske i Sarada odlučuju da potraže Oročimarua u nadi da će od njega saznati nešto više o misterioznom Šinu Učihu. Naruto tada biva iznenađen Oročimaruovim mladalačkim izgledom na šta on govori da su to samo detalji. Oročimaru potom govori da Šin u opšte nije član Učiha klana već samo jedan njegov bivši eksperiment kloniranja i da će mu biti drago ako ga oni zaustave. Nakon toga odlaze, sa Oročimaruom na razgovor o etici kloniranja. Po završetku svog predavanja,Oročimaru govori Saskeu da će im rado pomoći da nađu Šina i ubiju ga. Potom Saske aktivira svoj Susano i uzima tim kako bi ih preveo do mesta gde je Šin. Boruto: Naruto Film Oročimaru se kratko pojavljuje na vrhu kuće Zanimljivosti * Oročimaruovo ime je složenica od dve reči, "Oroči" (大蛇) što znači džinovska zmija i "maru" (丸), sufiks za muška imena u Japanu. * Omiljene reči su mu haos i uništenje. *Oročimaru poput Džeraje i Cunade je lik iz japanskog folklora o Galantnom Džeraji. U priči Džeraja i Tusnade su muž i žena, Oročimaru je sledbenik koji je promenio ime i postao iskvaren pod zmijskom madjijom. Svi likovi iz mange poseduju moći iste kao u folkloru. *Oročimaruov hobi je stvaranje novih tehnika. *Oročimaru je tokom borbe sa Hiruzenom izjavio da je napustio selo pre deset godina.Iz toga se predpostavlja da je učestvovao u odbrani sela od Kurame što je bilo pre 12 godina. * Poput Madare Učihe, Oročimaru je šinobi kojeg su se i najjači plašili zbog njegove velike moći i zastrašujuće pojave. * Kada je Oročimaru pokušao da preuzme Saskeovo telo, u toj dimenziji su prikazana tela nekih ranijih domaćina o kojima se ne zna ništa. * Oročimaru je jednom rekao da je posle Sarutobija najviše mrzeo Sasorija. * Vođa Akackija Pejn je posle Oročimaruovog odlaska izjavio da nikada neće naći člana kao što je bio on. * U prvim delovima Animea, Oročimaruovo ime glasilo je takođe i "Orokimaru". * Nakon što je napustio Akacuki Oročimaru je poneo sa sobom svoju otkinutu ruku i čuva je u svom skrovištu u Selu zvuka. * Pošto je poneo svoj prsten sa sobom napustivši Akacuki, Oročimaru i nije baš "nestali" nindža Akacukija, praktično on je još uvek član pošto poseduje prsten. Tako da niko ne može da dođe ne njegovo mesto. * Oročimaru i Sai su jedine dve osobe koje imaju potpuno bled ten. Category:Antagonista Category:Protagonista Category:Likovi Category:Akacki Category:Sanin